Cache (Episode 10.2)
Tyndall: Warrior, We've been getting increased network glitches over the past few days. Diagnostics of our own machines haven't found a problem, so we think it may be due to interference from a third party. I've got a relay system that I'd like you to check out. Packet loss there has been unusually high in the past hour. Operator: Hm. Nothing unusual here. I guess you could ask our technician there if they've found anything. And here I was thinking glitches in the simulation were gonna be a thing of the past now that Halborn and Carlyne and their override programs are gone. Operator: Wait a second... That's an unstaffed station! Then who's the redpill I'm picking up in there? Operator: Better check the computer. They must've been trying to mess with it. Operator: Everything looks all right. I guess they didn't get into the system, but if it wasn't them, then what was causing the network problem? I guess it could have been something downstream. I can try running a-- Whoops, I'm getting an urgent call from mission control. That little network problem will have to wait. Tyndall: Operative, we've just received a very strange report. I'm sending you to Captain Colt, who will brief you on the situation. Operator: Colt's in there. No hostiles in sight. Colt: All right, I don't know how the hell it's possible, but my old crewmate Mauser is still alive... Not only that, he's in the Matrix! Mauser didn't have jacks, and hell, from what Deadbolt said, he was ripped to pieces by Sentinels after the Machines wiped out Zion. This doesn't make any sense, but one of my buddies just ran into him in the city, and he swears up and down it was him. Surveillance image we pulled looks like him, too. We've got to find him, and... Damn it, he's gonna have a helluva lot of explaining to do! Operator: ... I'm confused. Colt: No, he disappeared at a hardline without saying anything. I just don't get it. How can he even be here? What the hell? Tyndall: Mauser was the head mechanic on Commander Roland's ship, the Mjolnir II, which crashed when the machines uploaded a virus that wiped out our old mainframe. Colt and Roland, who survived the crash, both said that Mauser was on board at the time, and did not escape before the craft went down, but Sentinel footage captured by the Merovingian reportedly showed him helping Commander Lock through the ruins of the city, and Commander Lock himself said that Mauser was killed by Sentinels some time later, while leading them away from the Commander's location. This is certainly very strange... Hardline and other data traces show that Mauser is likely to have proceeded to the location I've marked for you. I hope you can find him, {redpill_name}. Operator: Data, schmeta. I'm not getting any reading in there. I think someone's messing with us... Operator: Still nothing... Keep going through the area; I've got a few hazy spots left on my scan. Operator: Nope, nada: no dead man, no live man, no ghost. Hell, I don't now if anyone even works there. Tyndall: Mauser was freeborn, which means he didn't have the hardware connections necessary to jack into the Matrix. That in itself makes his presence in the simulation highly unusual/ We don't have any method for wiring and plugging in someone who wasn't born in the pods. Possibly the Machines could do it, but even aside from the technical issues, there would almost certainly be massive psychological hurdles for a freeborn to overcome if they were plunged into the Matrix for the first time as an adult. We caught a few more disconnected blips at public hardlines that could have been Mauser. If he's jacking in and out quickly, he could be almost impossible to track. Hmm... Wait... I've got his picture on a routine ID scan at an internet cafe' near the last blip. Looks like we got lucky. Hurry, {redpill_name}! Operator: The intruders were supposedly freeborn adults who jacked in, too... I guess people don't exactly count them as normal, though. Okay... Various readings in there, lots of network activity. Nothing in particular jumping out at me yet. Operator: Aw, crap. Who or whatever this is, I don't think they want us to track them down. Tyndall: Commander Roland is very concerned about this case, Warrior, and I think with good reason. I'll get back to you as soon as I get more information. to be continued End Computers Computer: Please log in: >*****/****** You are now logged in. >rd acclog t - 100 Scanning access log... No entries found. >diagcheck -t -q -j4 Diagnostic check in progress... No problems found. Run full scan? > _ Computer: Logging is not active. Press NUMLOCK+PRINT+<^>V to begin logging. Computer: 77Saan>: nub i pwn j00 QBomXxX>: QQ MisterDaMaN: Any1 have url??!? 77Saan>: lawl ~~~~ >Sean I hear your mom calling ::Error: Session expired. Please renew at the service desk to continue.:: Chatting Bluepill: It's because if the cache is gone, we can't prove that such-and-such activity did or did not take place from one of our terminals. you know: lawsuit city. People try doing weird stuff online... Hah, when I first started here, I found this one guy trying a scam where he was putting his own organs up for auction on multiple sites! Come to think of it, I never did hear how that one turned out... Watchman: I didn't see him talk to anyone, but that's normal for this place. Huh... Probably one of those lonely hearts who gotta check their mail ten times a day, even though all they get is spam. Yeah, it's pretty sad. But you know, I try not to judge people. I'm kind of a student of the human organism, you could say. Yep, I've really come to understand people... *''Episode 10.2'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 10.2) Category:Episode 10.2 Missions